Switches are widely used in the field of electronics and vehicles. Switches are often positioned at locations with limited space such as electronics front panels and vehicle overhead panels, while it is desirable for the switch to be provided with a number of operational positions, and be provided with good touch and feel, and good electrical connections.
According to certain existing technologies, sliding devices may be used to effectuate positional and hence functional changes of the switch. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,211 B2 discloses a switch that includes a rocker-button unit and a slider connected thereto, where the slider may slide inside of a switch housing responsive to changes in switch position.